


送船（片段灭文）

by Juluuu



Category: Real Person Fiction, real - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juluuu/pseuds/Juluuu
Summary: 王者之心AU，伪骨科。
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill
Kudos: 1





	送船（片段灭文）

**Author's Note:**

> 王者之心AU，伪骨科。

*王者之心AU，伪骨科。

1

中世纪时，罗马帝国覆灭，英格兰陷入分裂。居于北方的爱尔兰人计划趁机攻占英格兰国土。但在英格兰的土地上仍然存在着几支反抗力量，他们决定团结起来，拥立新王，共同抵御爱尔兰军队的侵略。

英格兰反抗军首领正在秘密集会，爱尔兰人却直接攻打了营地，众人仓促应战，虽然最终击退了侵略者，却死伤惨重。他们刚选举出的新王英勇战死，留下了年仅八岁的儿子本·阿弗莱克。

后来英格兰军又有了新的领袖，新王无子嗣，他同他的妻子便将旧王之子视如己出。之后的十年里，他们又与爱尔兰人进行了多次战斗，解放了几座城池，也救护了许多逃过了屠城的英格兰平民。

亨利·卡维尔就是这时被还是个少年的本救下来的。父母被爱尔兰人残忍地屠杀时男孩躲在麦秸里，忍着眼泪咬烂了嘴唇。本一时心软，就带亨利回了养母的住处，把这似乎不会哭不会笑的男孩当成弟弟一样养大。

他们后来成了年轻一代最杰出的两兄弟。诗人长长咏叹希望即将落在英格兰的土地上，再过十年他们年轻骁勇的王储会点起新的火种，他们的新将会把北方的杂种灰溜溜地赶回老窝。

但英格兰母亲没能留住她的希望之子。

爱尔兰人袭击了村庄，屠杀了男人，掠走了妇孺。本与亨利带着一支小队前去救援，一开始诱敌深入的计划进行得很顺利，就像他们合作的每一次战斗一样，虽然出行前国王提醒过敌军的首领是块难啃的硬骨头，是个恶毒的盎格鲁—撒克逊野人，但亨利总还是相信他们的战神——他的本——仍能漂亮地赢下这一局。

虽然艰难，本还是宰了那个凶恶的大块头，当然身上也挂了彩。亨利挥刀砍断囚笼的锁，刚转过头去向着他得胜的兄长露出一个微笑，后者忽然毫无征兆地倒了下去。

亨利听见有人撕心裂肺地喊了一声“本——”，他恍惚了几秒才意识到那是他自己的声音，他跪在他的兄长身侧，握住本沾满泥泞和血污的冰冷的手，浑身上下发着抖去贴近他的胸膛，试图捕捉对方的心跳。

空空荡荡，一片空空荡荡。

随行的医官凑上来闻闻敌人的刀刃，说了些淬了毒之类的屁话，亨利只是垂着头闷不吭声地跪着，双手紧紧攥着本筋骨柔韧却因为挥剑而烙上厚茧的右手。

先起来吧，孩子。老赫尔在亨利身侧蹲下，碰了碰他的肩膀。丧葬礼会按国王的规格进行。

后来亨利亲手送走了载着本的船。

他一步一步退回到岸上，浸了水的靴子咯吱咯吱地哭，本躺在船中央，随着水波摇摇晃晃。士兵射出带火的箭支时，亨利还是移开了目光，他以为他见过的生死足够多了，但他宁可自己躺上去，也不敢去看他的异姓兄长被水火吞噬的模样。

end

*送完了不想写了后续剧情是这样：

载着本的船幸运地飘到了爱尔兰，出逃的公主捡到了他，公主擅长药理，意识到他只是中毒假死，便配出解药救了他的命。

出于感激，本许诺会护送公主和她的女仆到她们的的目的地，女人们脚程慢，不知不觉就几个月过去。

但本没想到亨利——现在是英格兰的新将——会因为他的“死”疯魔似的，和爱尔兰人开了战，还一路遇神杀神遇佛杀佛，直接打到了爱尔兰。

亨利是在攻打一座村庄时与本重逢的，彼时对方为了个平民打扮的爱尔兰女孩，竟把刀刃朝向了英格兰的士兵。

但是这场景再讽刺，对亨利来说只要本还活着就够了，年轻的骑士这样想着，大声喝止了与本打斗的兵士，跳下马，摇摇晃晃地跑过去，然后单膝跪在了他的兄长面前。

本也扑上前，紧紧地抱住了他的兄弟。

亨利把脸埋在那死而复生的家伙颈窝，偷偷地湿了眼睛。

亨利带着本到回了英格兰，当然，伪装成平民的公主也被“请”去同行。上帝怜悯祂的子民，老国王激动地感叹，决定将王位和英格兰的未来一同交给本。

爱尔兰的国王不知怎么得知了女儿身处英格兰的事情，他派来使者假模假样地恭贺了一番新王，又按捺不住地提出了联姻谈和的想法。

出乎意料的是，老国王、老王后以及其他爱护着新国王长大的长辈们也都赞同爱尔兰王的提议。

于是不堪其扰的本计划着去投奔他的兄弟，想要避开养母的念叨，他这时才意识到回来后忙着继位的事情，几乎没见到告病养伤的亨利几面。

本没料到他撞上的会是这样的场景。

他的弟弟大喇喇地袒露着胸膛躺在床上，醉醺醺地与捧着酒壶的侍女玩闹，本气得让那些陪着亨利瞎闹的女人滚出去，不为别的，只为年轻人左腿上那道让他路都走不利索的伤——再这样喝下去英格兰的新将怕是会废掉这条腿。

本骂了一通不可恃功而骄，亨利安静地任他训斥，乖巧地就像十年前总爱跟在本屁股后面的小男孩，于是本恨铁不成钢地拍了那傻瓜的脑袋一下。

“你到底听进去没有，亨利·卡维尔！”

亨利摇摇头，又抢在本发怒之前开了口。

“你说错啦。我没有翘尾巴——是我爱的人他要结婚啦，我难过……为他高兴……又难过。”

“……你爱的人？”

年轻人瞧着本，然后露出了一个过分灿烂又傻乎乎的笑容。

over！


End file.
